Je t'haine
by Nami Himura
Summary: Tu m'énerves. Je te déteste. Je te regarde passer, et toi tu me souris. Tu as un sourire énervant.


**Titre :** Je t'haine

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi… Mais je sens qu'ils ne veulent pas l'être XD

**Rating :** K+

**Couples :** Zorro/Sandy

Heu, bon. C'est un POV Zorro, c'est mon tout premier… J'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré le truc…

Je fais un clin d'œil à ma puce qui doit être dans son bac. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop honte de moi, ma puce, j'ai trouvé le courage de publier, mais je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne chose ! C'est une pensée pour toi. N'oublie pas que tu es formidable. Daisuki !

_Je t'haine_

Je te regarde passer devant moi lentement, ta cigarette aux lèvres, ta démarche un peu déhanchée.

Tu m'énerves.

Je te déteste.

C'est exaspérant. Tu donnes l'impression de ne pas avoir de soucis, je suis sûr que tu n'en as aucun.

Facile. Tu n'as pas été un défi entre les mains, toi !

Tu n'as pas quelqu'un à impressionner !

A part peut être les femmes…

Ah ça les femmes, parlez moi des femmes ! Toutes les mêmes pestes sournoises et prêtes à tout pour t'extorquer argent et services…

Ha ! Je vois pas ce que tu leur trouves !

…

Je vais dormir.

Ca me rend fou de te voir passer comme ça devant moi.

Sans me voir.

Je te déteste.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hé, Zorro ! » fit une voix masculine en cuisine.

« … Tu m'veux quoi, le blondinet ? » Répondit une voix du côté du mât.

« Si t'as rien à faire, je t'embauche en cuisine ! »

« Et quoi encore ? Tu veux pas que je nettoie le pont, non plus ? »

« C'est pas éplucher des carottes qui va te tuer… »

« J'arrive, okay… »

Je me fais toujours avoir.

Je te déteste.

Je m'assois sur un tabouret, j'attrape les fichues carottes que tu me tend avec ton sourire enjôleur débile, et je les pèle.

…. C'est pénible ce silence.

Dis quelque chose, toi !

« Au fait Zorro… »

Ah bah quand même, j'ai failli attendre !

« Tu as déjà fumé ? »

…. Tu poses toujours des questions débiles, Sandy.

« Non, je compte pas me pourrir les poumons… J'en suis dégoûté, avec tes sèches qui empestent. »

Tu as un sourire énervant.

Arrête de sourire.

« Ah bon. »

… C'est génial d'éplucher une carotte. Je dirai même passionnant.

« Bon, c'est bon t'en as assez de carottes, là. »

« Oui, oui. En fait… J'en avais pas besoin si vite. C'était juste pour avoir de la compagnie… »

Je sors en claquant la porte, brouillant l'image de ton sourire.

Tu m'énerves.

Je te déteste.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il est presque une heure du matin.

Je me demande pourquoi j'en suis à te regarder dormir. A dire vrai, c'est la première fois que je te vois dormir.

Moi, je passe mon temps à ça, et toi tu es très affairé.

Et là, pour une fois, c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à dormir.

Sans trop me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je passe ma main sur ta joue…

Ta peau est si douce… Tu as encore une peau de gosse.

Et tes cheveux, j'y passerai mes doigts à l'infini…

Mais qu'est ce que je fais, là ?

Je suis en train de tripoter… Sandy ?

Mais reprends toi, Zorro, tu le détestes, rappelles toi !

Pourtant.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder encore un peu.

Tu m'énerves.

Je comprends pas pourquoi, mais tu m'énerves.

Je te déteste.

Au milieu de tout ça, j'ai envie de toucher encore ta joue, tes cheveux.

De te regarder dormir avec ton sourire béat.

Tu dois encore penser à Nami, pas vrai ?

… Je me demande parfois si j'étais une fille, tu me regarderais ?

Baffe mentale.

Tu m'énerves. Regarde à quoi tu me fais penser !

A des bêtises plus grosses que toi !

N'empêche, je te préfère quand tu dors : tu te tais, et je peux réfléchir sur ton compte sans tes remarques débiles.

Tu es idiot.

Mais je suis encore plus idiot que toi.

Je me demande pourquoi je reste là.

…

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je m'endors au pied de ton lit.

Et, comme chaque nuit, tu viendras peupler mes rêves, étrangement.

Je te déteste.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil éclairait de ses premiers rayons la chambre où dormaient encore Sandy et Zorro.

Le blondinet remua légèrement avant d'être tout à fait éveillé.

En s'étirant, il remarqua l'escrimeur, adossé à son lit, dans les bras de Morphée.

Sandy eut un large sourire, et, sentant un élan de tendresse l'envahir, il se pencha pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Zorro, décidant de le réveiller avec douceur.

« Zorro… Réveille toi, c'est le matin » murmura t il à son oreille sur un ton chantant.

Celui-ci bougea dans son sommeil, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Pour apercevoir le visage de Sandy très près du sien. _Trop_ près.

Surpris, presque effrayé, il se retourna vers le cuisinier nerveusement, ce qui eut pour but d'inverser l'équilibre et de faire basculer Sandy en avant.

Résultat, Zorro était allongé sur le dos, le blondinet juste au dessus de lui

Silence.

Ils étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

Sandy prit alors le parti du rire.

« Tu as une drôle de façon de dire bonjour, mon grand. »

« Ferme la, Sandy, ou je te mets une raclée ! » Répondit Zorro, le regard fuyant.

« Dis moi, tu es bien mal placé pour m'en mettre une… » Sourit le cuisinier.

« Epargne moi tes débilités, boucle la, si tu savais ce que tu m'énerves ! Voir ton visage au réveil, te voir déambuler la journée entière avec ton air béat, te voir dormir, ça m'énerve ! »

Il hésita un instant, et reprit :

« Je… te déteste, Sandy ! »

L'effet attendu ne se produit pas.

Sandy ne s'était pas mis en rogne, il ne l'avait pas insulté.

Au contraire, il souriait encore.

Et approchait dangereusement son visage du sien…

« Ca tombe bien, Zorro… »

… Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre…

« Moi aussi… »

… et qu'il puisse sentir le souffle brûlant de Sandy sur ses lèvres.

Et Zorro gardera le souvenir du long baiser passionné donné par Sandy ce matin là, précédé par ces mots :

« …. Je t'haine. »

Owari.

Heu… Voilà. Je ne me prononce pas. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue !

Une appréciation serait la bienvenue ! XD


End file.
